trick or treat Ichiru KiryuLemon one shot
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is a Lemon one shot. If you don't want to read it then don't! It's about Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire knight!Enjoy .


Trick or treat. Ichiru Kiryu lemon one shot.

Name: Yukiko Amagi

Age: 17.

Looks:

Race: Human.

Specialties: You lost your sight when you turned 15. Your two years blind.

'Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween.' You sang walking around the forest. Today was Halloween at least you had to assume it from your master Shizuka Hiou. You twirled around your light blue gaze looking into the nowhere.

'This is Halloween  
This is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night' You continued singing jumping into the trees. Even though you're blind you still know how to get into the trees. You climbed up and sat down on a thick branch. Swaying your legs .

This is Halloween  
Everybody make a scene  
Trick-or-treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween' You sang swaying your legs on the beat of you song.

You heard a twig break and you smelled the air with a smile. 'I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.' You heard the familiar voice of your friend Ichiru sing at least he tried to sing. You smiled your blue gaze still looking into nowhere.

'I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.' You continued jumping of your branch. You landed right in front of the silver haired man. 'Hi Ichiru what brings you here?' You questioned touching his face with a smile. Since you got blind it was a habit of you to touch peoples face.

'Shizuka is away tonight and I knew how much you love Halloween, so I thought maybe we can celebrate it.' He said and you could feel his cheeks turn hotter. You smiled and nodded your head. 'sure we can make or one trick-or-treat game tonight.' You said giggling with excitement .

'Good I'll pick you up around 10 pm okay.' Ichiru said touching the hand on his cheeks with his one. You nodded and turned around walking to your little house in the middle of your beloved woods.

You sat in your rocking chair thinking on how you met Ichiru.

_Flashback._

'_Shizuka-chan wait for me!!' a 15 year old you yelled at the pureblood. She turned around with a smile holding in her long strikes. 'Try and walk graceful Yukiko.' Shizuka said showing you her own graceful steps. You nodded looking intensely at your masters feet. _

_Your master took you to these woods every day and you know every tree and every rock, but now Shizuka wanted you to learn how to glide through the forest like she did. 'If you want to become a vampire you have to walk gracefully.' She said ticking her finger on your nose._

_You close your eyes and tried it again. After a few steps you heard your master sight. 'Good Yukiko you learning fast. For that I have a surprise.' She said with a sweet smile on her lips. You showed her a smile of your own. 'You're going with me trick-or treat tonight'? you questioned her_

_She laughed a sound like little bells ranging through your ears. 'No but maybe he will.' She said pointing to a 16 years old Ichiru. You smile turned into a large grin. 'You brought me someone to play with.' You exclaimed walking to the boy._

'_Yes I have Now be nice to each other I'll have to go.' She said with a tender look into her eyes_

_With that you could feel the wind swirled around you and she was gone. 'Do you like Halloween?' You questioned the silver haired boy. He gave you an uncertain smile and nodded _

_Your grin grew larger. 'You want me to teach you my secret Halloween song?' You said holding the hands of the silver haired boy. He nodded and gave you a heartwarming smile._

_End flashback._

You sighted that was the first and the last time you seen Ichiru's face, cause right after you asked that you saw someone getting behind him and you saved his live losing your sight in the process.

But you where happy. Ichiru was there every day helping you where he can and the two of you had been going out a couple of times.

Shizuka often took Ichiru for a mission and than you would have to spent time here in your little house or in the forest. But not tonight, tonight Ichiru would be all yours. You smiled and continued your song.

'Round that corner  
Man hiding in the trashcan  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you.' You rocked your chair closing your eyes contently.

'Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween.' You continued with a smile, knowing your lover would finish the song for you.

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!' Ichiru's voice came and you opened your eyes with a smile even though you couldn't see him.

'come.' He only said as he let you inside your house , you followed him with an large grin plastered on your face. 'what are we going to do?' you asked hearing him unpack something. 'trick-or-treat?' he questioned. You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

'That depends I can give you a trick that is a treat.' You said seductively placing your lips on his in a sweet kiss. 'Well then I want that trick.' He said kissing you again with more passion sliding his tongue over your bottom lip.

Since you couldn't see him your hands began to wonder around his body feeling him tense. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to your neck. You softly moaned when you felt his tongue trailed your weak spot. You moved your hands from his cheeks to his shoulders over his chest. You rested them there as he claimed your lips again.

Without breaking the kiss he grabbed you and carried you to your bedroom. There he laid you on your bed still kissing you. Your hands slowly start to wonder to his stomach feeling his abs tense at your touch. You smiled in the kiss when you felt him tense even more when you ran your fingers over the bulge in his pants.

He broke the kiss panting slightly. 'Do I turn you on this much?' You teased him kissing the side of his neck since it was the only place you could reach. 'Yes.' He answered in a shaky voice. It had been to long since the two of you made love and every time Ichiru's voice start to shake a little.

You tugged on his shirt letting him know you wanted it off. He gave you a low chuckle before standing up and stripped down to his birth suit. He stood before you as you sat on your bed waiting for him to claim your lips again. Instead of his lips you suddenly felt his manhood poking your lips.

You gasped and he took the opportunity to slide himself into your mouth.

You skillfully licked and sucked his manhood till he pulled out of you letting you pout for a moment. 'Do you like my treat?' He asked huskily. You nodded your head your hands searching the air around you for him. Then you feel him taking of your dress and underwear.

'Now it's my turn to get a treat.' He whispered and you could hear the smile in it. First he kissed your lips and then slowly made his way down to your chest kissing and licking your nipples making you moan his name and arch your back. Then he made a trail of butterfly kisses to your inner tight.

You moaned his name really load when you felt his hot breath tickle your womanhood as his tongue flicked through your lower lips. 'Ichiru.'

He smiled and started to lick your clit making you arch your back. You couldn't take this any longer you wanted him inside of you so badly. 'Ichiru.' You moaned bucking your hips against his tongue. 'What's wrong Yukiko? Do you want something?' He teased blowing cold air on your warmth. 'Yeah.' You said bucking your hips again.

He chuckled and made a circle motion around your clit. 'You have to tell me what you want love.' He whispered plugging his tongue inside you. You couldn't take it feeling yourself come on his tongue. 'I want you inside me Ichiru take me.' You moaned as you feel him lick up all your juices.

'You wish is my command.' He said with a chuckle as he positioned himself before your entrance teasing you. He pushed the tip of his member inside you and waited for you to moan. When you did he slide it a little further driving you insane. You bucked your hips upwards slamming him inside you, making him groan in pleasure.

He slowly start to push in and out of you kissing your lips passionate. He carefully start to go faster and harder into you making you moan and him groan in pure pleasure. You felt yourself cum and moaned his name. He pulled out of your and put you on all fours trusting himself into you from behind. 'Ichiru.' You moaned feeling him picking up a higher pace.

'Yukiko I'm coming.' He moaned pumping into you harder, making you feel your third climax coming. 'Me two.' You moaned back arching your back making him go even deeper. With two more thrust you feel him spill his hot seeds in you and you orgasm again.

He pulled out of you breathing heavily turning you around he stood up and grabbed your PJ and underwear. He cleaned you up kissing your lips over and over, before putting your PJ on. Then he put on his boxers and laid beside you placing his arms around you kissing your forehead.

You yawned and your hand touched his chin before you kiss it. 'This is the best trick-and-treat I ever had. 'You said with a content smile.

You could feel his chest go up and down in a silent laugh. 'Me two.' He said kissing your lips.


End file.
